


Three

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Bucharest Was Lit, Bucky Barnes Returns, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Emo Fanfic Banksy, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Hope yall like that ending, I got nothing to lose, I will continue to anon write, Production Value Decreases With Each Fic, Rule 63, Sexual Content, This is the last of this series, This was hell to write, did i mention that, give me some prompts, i hope yall dug, my bad - Freeform, this was hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short pieces depicting Steph Rogers and Bucky Barnes' lives post Winter Soldier to Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of this series. Please refer to One and Two. 
> 
> This is just angsty and a little smutty. This covers a long span of time but is probably the shortest. That's all me. I can't blame anyone but me. It seems like you guys like this. I don't have a long speech. But I'm really glad that this series has done well for it being anon posted and not the usual bag. Thanks to those who read and kept along with me as I wrote and posted. This took forever. I hope you guys like it.

**Honey**

She came right back to the Stark tower, or Avengers tower, feeling like a little duck who had lost her way. She expected Tony to laugh at her or make little comments about how she was dying to come back. But he didn't. Tony jumped off the couch and pulled her into a massive bear hug. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week, his hair was a mess and his facial hair was in disarray. 

 _Honey,_ He called her. 

She broke down, for the first time since Bucky died, she cried really hard. Tony took her up to his room to avoid Bruce's gentle comforts. She needed to be alone and he needed to be with her when she was alone. He was stronger than she thought, mostly because she thought she weighed a ton. Of course he was strong, he carried himself in that damn iron suit all day. He carried her and laid her down on the bed and held her, kissing her forehead and telling her she was okay. 

After an hour and a half, she was cried out. She sat up and looked at him, which made him laugh.  _I'm sorry, honey. I'm just not used to seeing you like this... you look fucked up._

She hit him and laughed, taking the tissues that were handed to her and getting up to clean her face off. She came back to the bed and did the deep breathing Sam told her to do. Sam was one of her only friends now, and he stressed friend. Steph asked him on that second date and he said no. She didn't question it. 

Tony went over the light scar on her cheek, where Bucky's metal fist broke the bone and skin. It would fade in a few weeks, she assured him. 

On an impulse move, like everything he's ever done right, he kissed her. 

Natasha's kiss hadn't been like this, that was friendly and woke up whatever stirring arousal she had left. But now Steph was a hot blooded sex machine again, as Sam joked when she confided him in when he asked why she spent so much time in her room at his house. She kissed Tony back fiercely, all that tension and caution came out. He was surprised, she could feel it in his motions before he accepted her. He was getting what he wanted. She was giving herself to him. 

But at what cost? He didn't think about it. 

How could someone think about it with the most beautiful woman in the world pulling her shirt off and pinning you down on your own bed? Tony fought with himself, this was it the time to have a panic attack. This was not the time to think about death. This wasn't the time to think about Pepper. 

He wanted to make it good for Steph, thinking about how she probably had sex last in a dirty tent with a dirty guy and then he died. They were on a real bed and he had access to condoms and he was cleaner than a doctor's tools. She was eager, laughing when he gasped at how she just rolled the condom on him. 

 _Honey,_ He gasped when he finally started moving. 

He listened to what she said in a 'when I say jump, you say how high' matter that made her even more turned on than she already was. It was intense, it hadn't started like that. It turned into fast paced and loud real quick though. They both needed to get it out of their systems. She didn't remember being that loud, not so frequently, at least. It's so good and he's so sweet on her in a rough way. 

 _Honey,_ she whispers to his half-asleep body hours later. 

He just hums and looks at her with those beautiful half-lidded brown eyes and a sleepy, yet still cocky smile. She smiles back when his rough hand finds her ass and rests there. They breathe together as they lay in the bed, thinking about what they have just done.

**Casual**

It's not really what she wants, she didn't know what to expect from him though. He and Pepper were on and off like Ross and Rachel from  _Friends._ She had her own things to deal with though, tracking down Bucky was a big one. No one but Sam knew about that. Just like Nat warned her, Bucky was a dead end search unless he wanted you to find him. 

She didn't long for him over Tony, at least, not when Tony was fucking her against the wall of his workshop and calling her honey. The new one was sweetheart. Either it wasn't in his vocabulary or he just knew better than to call her doll. It was certain that she'd never be called Mrs. Stark, though. She questioned herself,  _Would you even really want to be Mrs. Stark?_

Tony didn't like kids. He had been raised by a man who didn't like kids and a mother who only wanted more and more. She settled for Tony and he settled for sending his only son to boarding school, only proud of him when he got the letter that his son was skipping the majority of high school and going straight to MIT. 

He knew she wanted the whole damn shebang, the marriage before kids, the white picket fence. That wasn't his style, no matter how much he loved her. 

That was another thing, he couldn't bring himself to tell her just that. 

**Enhanced**

One second, she's fighting Hydra. The next, she's in a ballroom. 

It's a beautiful place, everything is in Sepia like an old photograph. She knows this place, this is the place Bucky always tried dragging her to. He finally succeeded. He looks like he did before the war, bright eyed and young. 

 _We made it, doll. We won._ He kisses her. 

The next flash is a big city apartment, but it's modern like the one she lived in before someone died in it. She's cheering up a fussing baby, her long hair in a loose braid down her back. The baby sucks on the diamond of her ring before she pulls away to look at it. It's simple and elegant, she doesn't need to see him to know who her husband is in this life. 

He wraps his arms around her and the baby, the metal making the baby coo and babble for his father. It's still her Bucky. He's got the metal arm, the long hair, the stubble and the dead look in his eyes- but he's smiling. 

 _I'll take care of him, Steph. Go set the table._ He grins as he bounces the baby in his arms. 

But then it changes, they're somewhere new. He's guarding her body with his own, a hand on her stomach protectively as a figure comes out from the darkness.

 _Tony?_ Her voice shakes. 

She hears a gasps and a sob. It was a hallucination. She makes eye contact with the young girl, she is crying. Steph can't move, she's frozen in terror. 

**Farmhouse**

Clint's married. Clint Barton of all people is married with a secret family. A son, a daughter, one on the way. His wife is wonderful, Laura is her name. She gives Steph clothes to change into and a comfy bed to sleep in. Steph can't help but feel a little jealous over the bond between Nat and Laura, they're close friends and the kids love Nat. 

 _You're Cap'n America._ Lila beams. 

 _Yes, I am._ Steph smiles right back. 

A picture is placed in her hand. It's Stephanie in her suit and Lila dressed as a princess.  _You're my hero... other than daddy and auntie Nat._

Lila sits on Steph lap the rest of the night until she falls asleep. She insists she can tuck her in bed, Clint follows her. 

 _Ever think of having one of your own?_ He smiles against the doorway. 

 _I have a whole team._ She laughs. 

Clint leads her to the back patio and hands her a beer,  _You'd be a kick-ass mom, Cap. I know the whole... Barnes thing-_

 _Oh, don't tell me you waited all these years to come out as a superfan._ She tries to change the subject. 

He grins,  _That's all Laura. She has collectible dolls. I wasn't supposed to say. What I'm saying is, you don't necessarily need a man to have baby. And if you don't want the responsibility of having one, I have three that really like you. One isn't even born yet but I could hear that sucker kick from the kitchen. You deserve the world, Cap._

She hugs him, damning her PMS and all the shit around her.  _Did the girl get in your head?_

 _Hell no. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._ He smirked, until his face dropped at the sight of her worry.  _What did she do to you?_

She tells him because he'll understand, and he does. He rubs her back and helps her get in her room.  _Get some sleep, Cap._

**Dark**

_Seemed like you walked away all right._ Tony pauses chopping wood. 

 _Is that a problem?_ She challenged. 

 _I don't trust someone without a dark side._ He shrugged. 

She wanted to chuckle. She wants to throw the ax at him and beat him bloody. She yells and taunts him instead. 

 _So this is it? No more us?_ Tony questions. 

 _What us was there to begin with?_ She sneers. 

Tony freezes and Steph's rescue comes in the from of Laura Barton.

**Wanda**

She couldn't be more than 18. She had been a Hydra lab rat too. Her and her twin brother. The brother was trouble. He was irresponsible, too reckless with his gift. But they both had so much heart. 

She let Wanda wear her red leather jacket, it was too small and too flashy for Steph anyway. 

 _Your nightmare... I- I'm so sorry._ The girl spoke up. 

Steph sighed,  _Don't worry about it, Wanda. It's not like you knew better._

 _You don't trust Stark. Not the way you wish you could._ Wanda blinked.

 _It's complicated._ Steph chewed on her lip. 

 _Your husband... the man holding the baby, he needs you. He'll come back when he's ready._ Wanda put a hand on her forearm.

She hugged Wanda and held her tightly.  _Thank you._

**Goodbyes**

They can't leave until everyone is off the floating rock. It's a weird thought, half of Sokovia is crumbling and is so high breathing might get difficult, even for her. So many have died at the hand of Ultron. Because of them. Because they couldn't stop him fast enough. 

 _I'm not leaving until all civilians are cleared._ Steph says.

 _I didn't say we should leave._ Nat shook her head, looking around.  _There's worse ways to go. When are we ever going to find a view like this again?_

It breaks Steph's heart. Never Say Die Natasha is saying die. 

It could very well be the end. How many ends would she see? Would this be the last one? 

Was her life truly a zero sum? 

There'd be no Bucky to wait for her in the end. 

No fear of the world taking him from her, just the fear that he'd truly be alone if she died because of this.

Everything she wanted... everything she dreamed of, it would be nothing in the end. Just dreams. 

She moved to hug Nat but was cut off by the cocky voice of Nick Fury, saving his daughters as always. 

**Pietro**

The scream echoed everywhere. Steph cried too, feeling guilty for all the things she thought about Pietro. 

 _Is this what it feels like? To lose your other half?_ Wanda sobs into her shoulder. 

 _This is much worse._ Steph whispered, rubbing Wanda's back.  _But you're going to be okay. He'd want you to be better than okay, Wanda. The Avengers need you. You have something to avenge. Your family, the childhood you lost... you're more powerful than all of us. You just gotta learn how to harness it._

**Goodbyes II**

They weren't back together, they were agreeably better as friends. She pushed him to get back with Pepper, retire, and find a hobby that wasn't building killer robots. He vowed not to and said he needed to work on his philanthropy. 

He still looked at her like she was the love of his life, but she could never look at him the same way. 

She had work to do. Her and Natasha had a team to run. Avengers to Assemble. This was the beginning of better days. 

**Yours**

Did anyone ever really die? Brock Rumlow of all people, sure as hell didn't. That was, until Wanda got to him. But even that came with a cost. 

The taunt still echoed in her head,  _He remembered you. Your pal. Your man. Your Bucky._

**Accords**

She wouldn't sign. Signing meant throwing away her freedom to protect those who needed it. It meant making Wanda a hostage in the life she had built up for herself. It meant that the government would pick and choose what battles to fight for them while they sat on their asses and blew more money on a fight overseas that killed more than saved. 

She is offended. Here she was being called a vigilante by the same government that single-handedly created her. The world they assigned her to protect. Had she not done her job? Yes, people have died. More than she could possibly control. But so many have been saved. She was doing the best she could... tnhey were doing the best she could. They were a team of highly skilled individuals, just like Fury wanted. 

117 different countries. Supervised heroes. You don't sign, you retire. 

Captain America doesn't fucking retire. 

_She passed away in her sleep._

Now isn't the time to fight. 

**Margaret**

Sam goes with her to the funeral. He met Peggy a few times before they both moved to New York. Peggy found him to be very nice and extremely handsome. She called him a name Steph couldn't match to a person they had in common, but Sam was flattered nonetheless and talked to her. Peggy always had good days when Steph was with Sam. 

 _I told you he was alive, Stephanie._ Peggy coughed.  _I saw him in London in 1949 on a mission with Daniel. He was still very handsome. I thought I was seeing ghosts. He didn't know who I was and shot right at me. I should've known the Soviets and Hydra had their hands on him. You must find him, dear._

Peggy was her compass and now she was gone. Her first true friend other than Bucky. Her sister. 

Sam holds her hand through the whole thing and she nearly tears it off when she sees Sharon. 

 _No, you move._ She looks at Steph when she ends the quote. 

 _Why didn't you tell me Peg was your aunt?_ Steph asks later. 

She sighs,  _Like I said, I wanted to keep it lowkey. I didn't want you to feel any obligation to being my friend because my aunt and you were the best of them._

**Return**

She nearly dies when she sees his face on the TV screen under the headline,  _JAMES BARNES TERROR ATTACK ON THE U.N KILLS SEVERAL. KING T'CHAKA OF WAKANDA DEAD._

Sam and Sharon calm her down, making her drink water and breathe. She has to breathe. She has to follow Sam's chest, watching him breathe to do so, but she's breathing. 

Was this him telling her he was ready to see her again? Was Bucky really gone?

 _You have to be the one to bring him in, Steph._ Nat says,  _He'll kill everyone but you. We can't risk more causalities in attempt just to get him to talk. I know how much he means to you but he's not the Bucky you used to know..._

 _Bring him in like a lamb for the slaughter?_ Steph asks.

 _He killed the king of Wakanda._ Nat's voice had that edge where it sounded like she was almost sympathetic but she was too set on the mission. Steph hated that. 

_I'll see what I can do._

**Bucharest**

He's been there for quite some time. It's his mother's home country, he wonders why she ever really left. The people are kind to him, they don't suspect him to be the Winter Soldier. He is known as J by the local people he talks to. They don't ask questions, don't try into his life. 

Except for Old Bathsheba. She's always asking him about women and when he's going to settle down and give her granbabies, as if she is his mother. He humors her and tells her soon, he learns that telling her "not anytime soon" only gets him the bad plums. He likes the fresh plums that come with, "cute blonde babies with American dimples". He likes telling himself that too. 

He feeds Piper, the stray cat that sometimes occupies his apartment. She pays rent in dead rats, he started keeping the windows shut after that. Because he's so paranoid, he covers the windows with newspapers. It's also cheaper than blinds and curtains, he's still as cheap as ever. 

Most of the money he earns goes to notebooks. In the short time he's been there he's bought five leather bound notebooks and a pack of ten pens. He's on his sixth notebook and his tenth pen. His handwriting his awful in the first few notebooks. All capital letters and sloppy like a child's. He's better now, back into loose cursive and smaller. It was always Steph with the nice handwriting. Her lungs were always shaking but her hands never shook. She used to do calligraphy, he would sit and watch her all day if she let him. 

He wonders if she still does. 

His day goes sour when he sees the newspaper with his face on it. It freaks him out, he hasn't been to Vienna since... 1996? Fuck if he knows. There goes his routine of walking around the market. He was going to buy more cookies. He only has a few left.

He freezes when he sees her in his apartment, his notebook in her hand and his cookies in her mouth. For as much as he wishes he had her to hold at night when he slept on his lumpy mattress, he's pissed that she's just there. 

 _What the hell are you doing here?_ It comes out harsher than he means it to, he thinks. 

She wastes no time in ruining his day,  _They're coming for you and they don't necessarily have to bring you alive._

It's not what he expected. He wanted to her run towards him and kiss him and baby him. But he also wanted to come to her on his own agenda and kiss her and baby her and maybe give her a baby so she had to keep him around. Though, according to Old Bathsheba, if a man knocked a woman up they didn't have to stick around at all. That was rare in his day. It's strange to think his day was before Old Bathsheba's.

 _That's a good plan, good strategy._ He muses, looking at her. 

God, she's so fucking beautiful. That costume is tighter than it was the last time he saw her on TV during the whole Sokovia thing. He likes it, he can tell she likes it too by the way she's standing. She's standing up straight, like she does when she's confident. Her hair isn't braided back and her mask isn't on. 

 _Do you remember me?_ She asks. 

 _No._ He says sarcastically. 

She frowns, apparently she's lost her sense of humor.  _Bucky, this doesn't have to end in a fight._

He pulls his gloves off and sighs, this is so not how he wanted his day to go. Everything is literally fucked and all she can do is talk about it being peaceful. He's been peaceful for nearly two years now, he even stopped killing bugs- with the exception of the fucking evil spiders that kill you in your sleep, fuck them- he was good. He was being so good. 

 _It always ends in a fight._ He moves her out of the way and punches through the floorboards, he's so pissed. It scares the shit out of her but he's just getting his "Runaway Backpack". 

He's about to drag her along until the fuckers come in the damn windows, ruining the fucking apartment. They send grenades in there, which really irks him. The apartment was a lease and he worked hard to keep it nice. His mattress, that lumpy ass mattress, saved him from about twenty bullet holes but fuck it, that mattress was shit. 

After some real fun on the spiral staircase, they wind up on the roof where even more fun is. A motherfucker in a motherfucking catsuit. His ass his getting kicked around defenselessly. He can't even fight back. First of all, he's not exactly in fighting shape. Secondly, this man is in a cat suit made of fucking vibranium, and lastly... he has Steph on his mind. Steph's running to rescue him. He can't let this guy get to her, he's got fucking claws. 

The cat is relentless, so is Steph and Birdman. Why the fuck Birdman is with her his beyond him. Even though he's scared shitless over the cat, he can't help but wonder if Steph is with the Birdman still. He doesn't feel a smidge confident until he's on the bike. He loves a good motorcycle. He loves Steph on a motorcycle. Not the time, Barnes, not the time. Thus begins a god awful chase in a tunnel and Steph being even more reckless. 

An Iron Suit lands, blocking him from running any further once he's off the bike. That's when Steph gets her hands on him. 

 _Rhodey..._ She looks at him pleadingly. 

More cars pull up to take them, he curls into Steph but they pry him from her and put him in a glass cage. Who the hell is he gonna hurt in the back of a cop car? The worse part about being in the glass box isn't that he's strapped down and it's hotter than a whore house next to a church, it's that it's dark as hell. 

**Compromise**

Steph can't punch her way out of this, he's a king. He wants Bucky extradited to Wakanda. She can't even be in the same room with Bucky, but she can watch him on a screen as they test him. No signs of irregular mental state. 

 _I want to see Steph._ He says softly.  _Please just let me see her._

Tony slides in the room she's been held in,  _If you sign the papers he can go to an American psych facility. You can visit him and he'll be much more comfortable._

 _I don't trust that. I'll sign only if there's safeguards put in place. Keep in mind there's a lot of Hydra scum in those facilities._ She sighs. It's easier to agree. As long as he's safe and where she can find him...

 _Doing this reinstates you and Wanda..._ Tony smiles as he hands her the pen to sign. 

 _Why is she not instated or whatever?_ Steph asks, holding the pen away from the paper. 

Tony groans, she was so close to signing,  _She's not a U.S. citizen and can't get a visa because she's... ya know._

 _She's a child._ Steph growls. She throws the pen down.  _Sorry to ruin the set._

**Aftermath**

_Which Bucky am I talking to?_ She asks when he wakes up. 

It all comes back to him in a flash.  _What did I do. God, did I hurt people?  I knew this would happen... fuck. All he had to do was say those goddamn words._

Steph releases his arm from the vise, Bucky throws his arms around her and hugs her. She can't help but cry a little because it's so fucking nice to be held by him. He hums and mumbles that he loves her in her ear, making her shiver. 

 _I will leave and not come back if you screw in front of me._ Sam breaks up the moment. 

Bucky keeps his hand on Steph's hip, glaring up at Sam who glares right back at him until Steph turns around. 

 _Don't be a dick._ She shoves him jokingly as she walks past him, Bucky's hand in hers. 

**Reconnect**

They find an abandoned house to sleep in for the night. Sam leaves to get food and find a place with actual cell reception so they can call their only friend left that can help them. The first thing they do is shower and find clothes in the house that are decent enough to wear. Bucky walks out of the bathroom with his long hair dripping wet onto the black shirt as she stands waiting for him in her towel still. The pants are tight on him. She hates how tight the pants are, but in a good way. He looks good. He looks like one of the hipsters in Brooklyn. 

 _I'm so sorr-_ Bucky's cut off by Steph's lips knocking into his, following her body knocking his onto the bed. 

He moans as she sucks on the skin of his neck, not wasting any time because how much time does she have with him? He pulls the towel out from under her dry body, his face softening when he sees the scar from where he shot her. He moves his fingers over other scars that aren't from him but still hurt him. 

 _Buck..._ She whispered. 

It always got his attention. It sounded so innocent, so sweet. She usually used it for when she wanted him to fuck her or when he fell asleep before kissing her goodnight. 

 _I don't have protection and they didn't... I don't know the terms but I can't risk knocking you up._ He moved off her, his head in his hands. 

Steph wraps her arms around his neck and frowns.  _One time isn't going to knock me up, Buck._

It's all the permission he needs before tearing his clothes off and rolling around with her until she's whining for him. It's like having sex for the first all over again. But it's much different. They're both super soldiers now and Bucky is bigger than her. 

 _The bed!_ Bucky stops mid thrust to laugh. 

They both lay there laughing,  _We broke the bed..._

After is a sweet moment of connect Steph's freckles on her skin and talk. She can't remember when she's seen him so at peace. Maybe he's just tired after an hour of sex and multiple rounds. 

 _That was about 70 years worth of sex, my captain._ He chuckles. 

 _You still constantly talk durin' it._ She teased. 

 _I have a lot to say!_ He pinched her ass.

 _Yeah, and you said it all by the third orgasm._ She pinched his chest.

Sam comes back when they're decent again, shaking his head at the hickies that are visible.  _I don't wanna know._

**Beetle**

They meet Sharon at the airport. She has their suits and something for Bucky. When Steph gets back in the car, Sam and Bucky are looking at her expectantly. 

 _What?_ Steph glares at Sam and then at Bucky. 

 _That was one hell of a cheek kiss..._ Sam smirked. 

Bucky dabbed at her cheek,  _Brown lipstick.... who the hell wears brown lipstick?_

 _Be nice!_ Steph swats at both of them. 

**Private**

Sam leaves to call Clint to make sure he's coming with Wanda and ''Tic-Tac"

She's been doing that a lot. Kissing him when she can, showing him show much she loves him like he'll forget. He can't complain, he needs affection like a dog. It's him being selfish, really, not talking about actual things with the one person he loves. He has so much to tell her but all he wants is to kiss her and memorize how soft her scarred skin is under his lips. 

He feels like he doesn't deserve it, she knows he's scared. But she needs him too, she misses his hands on her and the way he always smiled into kisses. He still does, he smiles around her more than he ever did before. She wants to take him away and hide in a small village in Greece where no one can find them. The back of the Beetle isn't too bad, just not quite as roomy as she'd like it. 

Sam circles around until she calls him back. 

 _You're on that pill right?_ Bucky asks as he shimmies his jeans on. 

She shook her head,  _You're paranoid. If it makes you feel better, I am nowhere near the time to get pregnant._

_You're really relying on Catholic counting? Steph, that's why the bible thumpers have so many fuckin' kids..._

_So you don't want a kid?_ She frowned. 

He sighed, a hand running down his face.  _I ain't makin' it out of this, baby. They'll kill me. Cat is gonna kill me. If not him, the government will by letting me rot in some asylum. I can't leave you alone with a baby. I can't take you away from your work..._

_I'm a vigilante, I have no work now..._

_Exactly why I can't get you pregnant._ He lays his head in her lap.  _I've wanted to give you a baby for so long I can't forget. But I wanna be there, dammit. I wanna see you all big and I wanna be there when its little head pops out of you. I want your hand to break my metal one, twist it up. I wanna be stay up all night for the baby and let you sleep-_

 _Stop._ She kissed him.  _You will. You will, honey._

**New Team**

Bucky likes Hawkeye and Wanda. He doesn't like the new guy Scott. He's too much in a short time. Sam says he has to grow on you. 

 _Sit still please._ Wanda asks him nicely. 

She rips his left sleeve off with a sweet smile.  _There, now you look like a superhero._

 _Too bad I ain't one._ He sighed as she walked away. 

**Dearest**

Nat, her sister and best friend... a double agent. 

 _Just get to Siberia._ She says as she held T'Challa off. 

Bucky lays down in the back while Steph sets the jet to Siberia, putting it in autopilot once they're on steady course. She lays on top of him, examining the bruises he has on his body from T'Challa. 

 _I'm not worth all of this._ He mumbles as she gets him out of his new suit.

 _Shut up._ Steph groaned, shrugging out her her own suit.

He closed his eyes and sighed,  _Baby, come on..._

 _We have two hours until we land._ She pouted, _Who knows what's gonna happen with all the other Winter Soldiers?_

 _Alright, catholic sex bunny. You wore me down._ He teases her as he attaches his lips to her skin. 

They go sweet and slow, the sound of the rain and hail beating against the jet. He drew out every sweet sound he could from her, relishing in how relaxed she looked when they both finished. He cuddled into her, kissing her lightly and telling her he loved her. 

He almost hoped something would catch and she would get pregnant. They wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman. They'd keep her protected, the baby protected. She'd have a little bit of him to keep her happy. His baby, his girl... he'd never see them. 

 _Remember that time you spent all that money at the fair just to win me that stuffed teddy bear?_ Steph whispered.

 _I blew all our money so we had to ride in the back of an ice truck._ He chuckled.

 _You thought I'd fuck you if you won it for me._ She looked at him. 

He smiled,  _Was that the cornflower blue dress? The black strappy shoes and those damn stockings?_

 _Yeah..._ He sighed in content. 

She kissed him.  _We're landing soon, I gotta get up._

He kisses her back, watching her leave with her wonderful body heat.  _Whatever happens in there... just know I've got your six the entire time._

**Innocent**

Tony comes to their rescue with knowledge that Bucky was indeed framed by Zemo. 

But then he plays it. December 1991, the night the Starks were murdered. 

 _You son of a bitch..._ Tony growls as he attacks Bucky, who doesn't fight back.  _Do you even remember him?_

 _I remember all of them._ Bucky whimpers. 

 _I'm sorry, Tony. But he loves me... and I love him._ Steph keeps her fists up. 

 _So did I._ His face falls. 

It's brutal. Steph on one side, Bucky on the other, and Tony in the middle. They're all beat and bloodied. Tony blasts Steph, knocking her back a little too hard. It causes Bucky to go unhinged, he throws himself at Tony and punches until the Iron is gone. 

Steph wakes up long enough to see Bucky's metal arm go one way and the rest of his body go another. 

She blacks out for a moment, getting up and throwing Tony down, disabling his armor with her shield. She knows she can kill him like this and God, she nearly does. She moves off him, sobbing and panting. Tony stares at her in shock, scared half to death. She crawls to Bucky, shaking him awake. 

 _Doll..._ He wheezes, one hand touching her cheek. 

She shields Bucky's body as she pulls him up, trying to walk out of wherever they are. 

 _You don't deserve that shield! My father made that shield!_ Tony shouts after them. 

It causes her to stop. She looks to Bucky, his metal arm ripped off his body and then to her shield, her trusty frisbee. Dropping the shield means dropping her legacy, her destiny. Everything she worked for, fought for. 

 _Am I really worth all of this?_ Bucky asked her. 

She drops the shield, not listening to Bucky's slight groan at her dropping it. She hears Tony scoff. 

 _Steph..._ Bucky whimpers. 

 _You... you are the most important thing in my life. More important than the goddamn shield. You are worth all of this._ She panted, holding his face tightly. 

**Wakanda**

T'Challa heard the whole thing, making sure Zemo got what he deserved.  _You two... you need shelter. Come home with me. I will keep him safe._

It really is the most beautiful place in the world. Greenest place too. Steph whines when the doctor take Bucky from her but shut up when they tend to her. Their medicine is much more advanced than American medicine. The now King T'Challa apologizes to Bucky, who has a cap over his shoulder until they can build him a proper vibranium prosthetic. 

 _The best thing is for me to go into cryostasis. They can undo the trigger words and make me somewhat stable, for good. For you. Besides, I don't think I'd mind taking a really long nap with a view like this..._ Bucky smiled at her.

She kissed him softly,  _Just don't be too long, alright?_

 _I already miss you._ He kisses her back.  _Though the past few weeks have been quite lovely here, just you and I._

She runs her thumbs across his stubble.  _They truly have._

He kisses her again, pulling her close.  _You look good here... all glowy..._

 _Could be from all the sex._ She whispers. 

He chuckles and smiles at T'Challa,  _Just sayin' goodbye, your highness._

 _You two have been saying goodbye since Monday._ He laughs and places a hand on Steph's shoulder.  _However, the doctors are ready for you, Mr. Barnes. Our sessions begin and your nap begins._

Steph doesn't cry as she watches the glass freeze up around him. She just admires at how peaceful he looks, how beautiful he is. 

 _Cap- I'm sorry, Stephanie. I must talk to you._ T'Challa leads her to sit down. 

 _What is it, your highness?_ She asks, moving the hair behind her ear nervously. 

_Are you aware you're with child? Most specifically, Bucky's?_

Her mouth goes dry, thinking back to the test the doctors ran on her. Bucky's in cryo... he can't just come out whenever he pleases, not when they're running tests on him. So she cries, T'Challa holds her and she cries. She cries because she's a vigilante. She cries because the father of her child might not be around to see her. She cries because she can't stay in this beautiful green paradise forever. She cries because Natasha is AWOL and her team is in some underwater prison. 

**Dear**

_Dear Tony,_

_I hope Rhodey is okay. I hope you're okay too. I'd like you to know that I'm breaking my team out of the Raft as soon as I possibly can._

_Enclosed is a phone if you'd like to stay in touch._

_P.S. Bucky knocked me up._

 


End file.
